Some heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems comprise a variable refrigerant flow (VRF), multi-speed, variable speed, and/or modulating compressor, condenser fan, and/or outdoor unit configured to selectively provide refrigerant flow to a plurality of cassette, wall, and/or ceiling type indoor units.